


Erreur

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Saison 4, amour, angoisse, drame, tristesse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2231"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Que ce passerait-il si Lucie ne reviendrait plus à la S.R.P.J. de Marseille car elle a remise sa démission au commandant Moretti ? Comment Caïn va-il réagir lorsqu'il va apprendre que c'est lui qui en grande partie responsable du fait qu'elle soit partie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le choc

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Aucun. (C'est une première !) Ou peut-être que si, qui sait.  
> Note d'auteur : Tout ce que j'ai a dire ce qu'il faut que je sorte ça de mon système. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Ne tapé pas l'auteur… Cette fic est une sorte de thérapie pour moi et comme le remarquerai vite je déteste le personnage de Sonia Darlan ! 
> 
> Je voudrais remercier : Bruno Debrandt, Julie Delarme ainsi que tous les acteurs et membre de l'équipe qui font de la série "Caïn" ce qu'elle est.
> 
> A vous de voir ce que vous en pensé !

**UN**

**Le choc**

 

 

"Jacques, tu aurais vu Delambre, ce matin ? Elle n'est pas à son bureau." Demanda Fred alors qu'il roulait dans le bureau du Commandant, Moretti.

 

"Aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas vu, non. Je l'ai vu hier soir par contre, elle m'a remit sa démission et ceci pour toi." Expliqua ce dernier à son meilleur ami en lui tendant une lettre

 

"QUOI? Sa démission ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ?"

 

"J'aurais préféré, oui, que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie." Répondit Moretti plutôt sèchement.

 

Caïn le regarda, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son supérieur et ami lui avait répondu sur un tel ton de voix.

 

"Quoi ? C'est ma faute peut-être ? Donc, elle me laisse tomber ?"

 

"Oh non, Fred ! Ne t'avise pas d'inverser les rôles dans cette histoire, tu m'entends ?" Moretti se leva pour aller fermer la porte du bureau.

 

"Je n'inverse pas les rôles. Lucie est partie donc elle m'a lâchée." Répondit Caïn en regardant son boss s'approcher à nouveau de sa table de bureau. Il agrippa le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et la fit rouler jusqu'elle soit près de son ami et s'assit. Il se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras reposés sur ses genoux.

"Ah bon et, dis-moi un peu Monsieur, le flic à roulettes qui a le meilleur taux d'arrestation de la S.R.P.J. de Marseille, il me semble pourtant que tu la mémoire courte."

 

"Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup !" Fit-il d'un air légèrement hautin.

 

Jacques ne prononça qu'un nom. "Mirau."

 

En quelques instants, les traits du visage de Fred s'assombrirent. "C'est bas ça." Dit-il à Moretti.

 

"Non, ce n'est pas bas, Fred, c'est la réalité. Punaise, tu me fais quoi là avec Sonia Darlan, une crise d'adolescence tardive ? Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu l'aimes parce que ce serait un mensonge aussi gros que toi. En tout cas pour elle ce n'en est pas en tout cas c'est qu'elle m'a dit : entre vous ce n'est pas de l'amour."

 

"Et quand t'as t'elle dit ça ?" Demanda Fred surprit.

 

"Lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de toi parce que tu es amoureux de Lucie, je me suis bien trompé. Elle s'est quasi fichu de moi, je comprends pourquoi à présent. Je croyais que tu avais changé mais là aussi je me suis trompé apparemment." Rétorqua son boss mécontent.

 

"Elle t'as vraiment dit qu'entre nous ce n'était pas de l'amour ?"

 

"Tu crois que je l'invente ? Ta Sonia chérie est une fouteuse de merde, Fred !"

 

"Sonia t'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ?"

 

"Remets-toi Fred, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de toi, si ? Elle ne cherche pas la vérité, elle cherche uniquement à ce faire un nom. Lucie, ton équipière, sans qui tu n'arrives plus rien à faire, — et je te rappelle que ce sont ses tes propres mots — à faillit le payer de sa vie, mais ça tu l'as bien vite oublié on dirait. Je commence à penser que Lucie à bien fait de me pas insister. Tu t'es senti rejeté mais tu n'as même pas cherché à lui parler."

 

Face à lui le flic en fauteuil roulant semblait comme figé comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner une gifle. Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot. "Non."

 

"Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi parler cela ne sert à rien bien évidement. Non le capitaine Caïn est trop fière et imbu de sa personne pour parler, c'est tellement plus facile de tout foutre en l'air. Une relation stable ne l'intéresse pas alors qu'est ce qu'il fait le flic à roulette, dès que Sonia est entrée dans sa voiture, il se casse. Ne nie pas, je t'ai vu et j'ai vu autre chose aussi. J'ai vu Lucie se retenir de pleurer lorsqu'elle t'as vu partir avec la journaliste alors qu'elle revenait vers toi pour te parler et probablement s'excuser mais comme d'habitude ton orgueil de mâle à prit le dessus." Moretti le regarda dans les yeux et attendit une réplique cinglante mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

 

Au lieu de cela, le regard de Caïn, semblait tout à coup ailleurs. Il eu l'impression que son ami en fauteuil roulant venait de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

 

"Elle m'a manipulée." Dit-il soudain.

 

Jacques sourit intérieurement aux paroles de son ami. _Quelqu'un a enfin recouvré ses esprits._ Mais Jacques Moretti n'avait pas encore l'intention de le laisser tranquille, il était temps que quelqu'un lui dise ces quatre vérités. Le commandant attendit afin d'être certain que son ami entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Moretti dans les yeux ce dernier reprit :

 

"Tu es un imbécile Fred, tu as sorti de ta vie la seule personne au monde capable de t'aimer pour celui que tu es. La seule personne de qui tu étais vraiment proche. T'as journaliste t'as simplement donné de l'attention pour pouvoir t'amadouer, elle n'était là que pour te rassuré lorsque Lucie te remettait à ta place. Et le cinéma que tu as fait parce qu'elle ne s'est pas jetée à ton coup, lorsque l'on t'a tiré des griffes de Charline Lester… Ridicule. Tu penses vraiment que c'est si facile que ça pour le lieutenant Delambre de te montrer ce qu'elle ressent pour toi ?"

 

Caïn voulu dire quelque chose mais son ami l'arrêta immédiatement en levant une main.

 

"Tu sais qu'elle bagage sentimental elle a. T'as lu son dossier, alors ne me ressors pas ton refrain usé : quelle femme normale voudrait partager mon handicap ? C'est du gros n'importe quoi ça. Lucie Delambre est amoureuse de toi bougre d'imbécile ! Elle ne le voit même pas ton fauteuil, tu aurais du la voir lorsque Lester t'avais enlevé, elle était comme folle, juste comme toi lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. Et toi tu fais quoi quand elle te retrouve, tu t'acoquine avec la personne qui n'a fait que lui causé des ennuis ! Bravo Fred, je te nomme : Le roi des cons."

 

"Ça va t'as fini ? Ou tu veux encore en remettre une couche ?"

 

"Non, j'ai pas fini. Lucie ne t'a pas sauté au coup parce qu'elle a eu peur. Avec ses histoires sentimentales foireuse qu'elle a eut c'est pas évident. Wolf, Carsenti, et toi, c'est pas comme si t'avais la meilleure des réputations non plus. Et pourtant elle est tombée amoureuse de toi."

 

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Murmura Fred tout à coup. "J'ai tout cassé. J'ai cassé la meilleure chose que me soit jamais arrivée.

 

 

 


	2. La lettre

Fred roula en direction de son bureau comme si il était sur 'pilote automatique' l'enveloppe que lui avait remise Moretti posée sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Lucie était partie et par sa faute en plus. Jacques avait raison sur tous les points et rien qu'a cette simple idée Fred eu la nausée.

Une fois de retour à son bureau, Fred fit pivoter sa chaise pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé et espérait vraiment que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Il roula jusqu'à son meuble de bureau et posa la lettre devant lui. Il fixa son nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Lucie Delambre.

Putin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Soupira le capitaine.

Caïn fixa l'enveloppe sur son bureau encore pendant un long moment avant de finalement la prendre en main et de l'ouvrir. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte, il en retira plusieurs feuilles de papier plié en quatre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant un très bref instant alors qu'il dit à haute voix : "Putin, Lucie, vous m'avez écrit un roman."

Le sourire s'effaça quasi aussitôt qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait probablement pas mal de chose à lui dire — à lui reprocher — et en y réfléchissait, il ne l'avait pas volé. Des choses qu'il lui avait empêché de dire. Elle allait probablement une nouvelle fois le remettre à sa place, elle aussi comme Jacques venait de le faire pas plus de cinq minutes plutôt.

Un souvenir lui traversa alors l'esprit. Lorsque de leur seconde enquête, il avait essayé de rendre Lucie complètement dingue pour qu'elle le laisse tombé. C'était durant l'affaire Kevin Blanchard, trois impacts de onze millimètres et plus le tueur avait laissé l'arme sur les lieux de crime… Il l'avait fait allée parler à un certain… Patrick Huzard, monsieur semblait être ex en tout. Courtiers, toxico, …

Il l'avait envoyé là-bas pour glaner des informations alors que lui, les avait déjà depuis le début de la journée. Caïn se rappelait leur conversation comme si elle datait d'hier. Il aimait cependant volontiers oublier des passages, il ne gardait que le plus important en mémoire.

Lucie était entrée dans le bureau, toute souriante, elle avait obtenue plusieurs informations intéressantes concernant le jeune Kevin.

"Je reviens de chez 'ESPOIR'"

"Et alors, il reste des chambres de libres pour les vacances ? J'ai toujours eu envie de faire de la poterie avec des zombis sous Soludex." Lui demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

"Patrick Husard, s'est montré bouleversé par la mort de Kevin. Il considère cela comme une défaillance de sa part. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Kevin écoulait de la dope et il en écoulait beaucoup. Il était devenu gourmand, il y a de fortes chances qu'il été éliminé par un dealer concurrent…" Elle le regardait. Il le savait mais il restait tête obstinément baisée, les yeux rivés dans son dossier.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas. Lucie répéta. "Un dealer concurrent. C-on-cu-rrent." Toujours aucune réaction, donc elle essaya autre chose. "Arrêtez de me regarder avec ses grands yeux doux, j'ai envie d'être nue sur vous."

Exacerbée, elle finit par lui demander : "Vous vous en ficher complètement ce que je vous dis ?"

Et il lui répondit enfin : "Non, y avait un passage là avec nue, j'ai pas tout entendu mais ça avait l'air super intéressant."

"Ben ouais, ça évidemment, ça vous interpelle." Lui dit-elle sur le point de ressortir du bureau."

"Tch tch. La police scientifique, nous a transmis les résultat ce matin."

Il regarda le lieutenant faire marche arrière pour venir s'assoir dans la chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

"L'arme de Kevin Blanchard a été nettoyé, mais il restait des empruntes sur le chargeur. Comme quoi ça rend con la drogue. Et notre gagnant est… Michaël Fonseca. Vingt-huit ans, un dealer que les stups traque depuis un bon moment."

"Vous venez de dire que vous avez les résultats depuis ce matin ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis. Je suis handicapé moteur pas cérébral."

"Donc quand, je suis allée interroger Patrick Huzard tout à l'heure…"  
"Ils était déjà là, oui. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous plaindre après de votre nouvel ami, le commandant pour rétention d'infos."

"Espèce de clown en bicycle." C'est ce dont elle l'avait traité avant de quitter son bureau plutôt remonté contre lui."

Brusquement, Fred Caïn n'était plus si certain de ne pas être handicapé cérébral vu avec quelle finesse, il avait agit avec Lucie.

Lucie avait décidemment raison, je ne suis qu'un clown en bicycle. Remarqua-t-il à voix haute. Il prit une grande et longue inspiration avant des déplier et de lire la lettre que Lucie lui avait adressé.

 

_Capitaine,_

_Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire, que vous allez surement me râler dessus comme souvent, mais avouez que cela ne vous change pas trop du quotidien. Sauf, que cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour entendre vous conneries._

_Pas de Fred, le ton de la lettre était déjà donner dès, le premier mot. Pensa Caïn._

_Je suis partie, sans rien vous dire parce que je suis certaine que vous auriez finit par m'embobinée pour que je reste. Probablement en me racontant, je ne sais quel mensonge sur le fait que vous êtes un cul à roulette aveugle et patati et patata — quoi que aveugle n'aurait pas été un mensonge et un cul à roulette non plus, — je vous croyais différent. Mais non. Vous êtes comme tous ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'avec le dessous de leur ceinture. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous plaindre mais il me semble pourtant que vous vous débrouillé pas mal. Vous ne voulez imposer votre handicap à aucune femme alors vous papillonné de droite à gauche. Vous râlez sur Gaëlle ou même moi quand ça vous arrange. Mais vous vous n'êtes jamais en tort n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour tombée amoureuse de vous. Et oui, vous le savez maintenant. Je viens de vous l'écrire noir sur blanc. C'est vrai, j'aurais sans doute du te le montrer plus clairement, mais j'aurais pensé qu'un cerveau aussi retord que je tiens aurait été capable de décodé le message. Mais non, tu as préféré fraternisé avec l'ennemie. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressentis quand je t'es vu avec cette journaliste ? Je commence vraiment à penser que je n'ai jamais représenté quoi que ce soit pour toi. Que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi d'essayer de me séduire. Tu n'avais plus qu'à me jeter une fois que j'étais tombée dans tes filets._

_Toutes tes belles phrases : A partir de maintenant, on ne se quitte plus. Ou encore : On ne serait plus jamais séparés. Que de belles foutaises, je me demande même comment j'ai pu tombée dans le panneau. Comme je le disais un peu plus haut, tu es bien comme tous les autres hommes. Et c'est peut-être ce qui me fait encore plus mal. Rien à voir à voir avec ton handicap contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne jouais pas à la femme fatale ou inaccessible, Capitaine. C'est pas mon truc. Ton handicap n'est est ne sera jamais une excuse pour moi, bordel ! Je n'arrive toujours à comprendre comment tu as pu croire que je ne voulais pas de toi. Je pensais que tu commençais à me connaître depuis le temps que l'en travail ensemble._

_Tu penses sans doute que tu as le monopole des citatrices et des blessures à l'âme, ben laisse-moi te dire que tu es à coté de la plaque en or. En cherchant bien, je suis certaine que nous avoir des blessures en commun. Maintenant, je peux te le dire, j'étais jalouse de ton ex-femme quand vous avez refait un essaie ensemble. Et ouais, ça me faisait mal de te voir avec une autre femme. Je n'aurais jamais pensée que l'amour puisse faire souffrir à ce point._

_Je marche moi et pourtant, ma vie sentimentale est un désastre, pire encore aujourd'hui parce que j'ai été incapable du dire a celui que j'aime ce que je ressens pour lui. Il valait mieux que je parte._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais mon cœur ne veut rien savoir. Je t'aime, Fred. Et c'est pour cela que je pars loin de toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur de monde, j'espère du fond tu cœur que tu serras heureux. Heureux comme tu mérites de l'être._

_N'essaye pas de me joindre ou de me retrouver._

_Fait le bonjour à Sonia de ma part. Elle a gagnée._

_Au revoir, Capitaine, sois heureux et que ta vie puisse être longue._

_Lucie._

 

"Non mais, quel con, je suis." Hurla Caïn, brusquement. Il attrapa l'agrafeuse qui était posée devant lui et la jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce.

Ce que Fred ne vit pas c'est que deux bureau plus loin son commandant, Jacques Moretti arborait un sourire. Il a enfin comprit.


	3. Lucie

Fred était énervé. Il avait soudainement l'impression que Jacques Moretti devait être au courant des intentions de Lucie. Pourquoi ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis en garde ? Il frappa du point sur son bureau. Puis il baissa la tête. Il avait perdue, Lucie.

 

"Il ne t'a rien fait ce bureau." Entendit-il une voix lui dire.

 

Caïn leva les yeux sur le commandant Moretti. Celui vit tout de suite de la colère mêlé à de la tristesse dans les yeux de son meilleur enquêteur.

 

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait rester terrer chez elle à entendre que Monsieur utilise sa cervelle, au lieu du soldat qui se trouve sous sa ceinture, non ?"

 

"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle partirait."

 

"Dis plutôt que tu ne pensais pas. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Lucie est une femme faite de chair et de sang qui à des sentiments."

 

"Je le sais ça." Fit Caïn visiblement énervé à présent.

 

"Bin si tu le sais, pourquoi tu as tout fait pour la repousser."

 

"Parce que j'ai peur. T'es content !"

 

Moretti, le regarda un instant, sans rien dire. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Fred que celui-ci admettait ouvertement que quelque chose lui faisait peur.

 

"C'est nouveau. Tu me l'avais pas encore faite celle-là."

 

"Je plaisante de pas, Jacques. J'ai vraiment peur de Lucie — enfin non, pas de Lucie, — mais de ce que je ressens pour elle."

 

"Et bé voilà, on y est ! J'avais raison. Tu es amoureux de Delambre. Alors explique- moi ce que tu fiches avec cette journaliste ?"

 

"J'en sais rien. Je cherchais un dérivatif, je suppose."

 

"Gros malin, t'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose, non ? T'as chassé un de mes meilleures lieutenant avec tes conneries."

 

"Et je fais quoi pour la récupérer maintenant ?"

 

"Ça Fred, tu te démerdes."

 

"Elle ne t'a rien dis, je suppose."

 

"Oh si. Elle m'a dit des tas de choses mais pas où elle allait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que tu la retrouve, Fred."

 

"Tu lui à vraiment fait très mal."

 

"C'est une grande fille."

 

"Et toi, t'es un grand garçon et pourtant ça t'empêche pas de faire et de dire des conneries aussi grosses que toi, non ?"

 

"N'en rejette pas la coupe est plaine là." Répondit Fred.

 

Jacques décida d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou. "La coupe est plaine et je peux de garantir mon Fredo qu'elle va débordée. Tu l'a franchement déçue."

 

"Dis pas ça, s'il te plait."

 

Il y avait une chose que Fred ne supportait pas c'était de décevoir Lucie et d'entendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait faisait mal.

 

"Tu préfères le mensonge ?"

 

"Non. J'ai horreur de ça."

 

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

 

Fred se sentit brusquement mal, il avait besoin d'air et rapidement. Il fait pivoter son fauteuil et dépassa son patron. Il ouvrit la porte oubliant ça veste en cuir au passage. "Fred ?"

 

Moretti n'obtint pas de réponse. "Fred !" Toujours rien, il le regarda faire roulé les roues de son fauteuil aussi vite que ses bras le lui permettait. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses :

 

Fred se sentait vraiment mal ou bien alors, il venait de comprendre la réalité de la situation. Qu'il avait perdu Lucie pour de bon cette fois. Jacques de leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Caïn ou se trouvait la lettre de Lucie. Il s'avait que son ami allait probablement lui en vouloir mais il fallait qu'il essaie de l'aider et puis peut-être qu'en l'aidant il récupérerait un lieutenant par la même occasion.

 

Il prit doucement les feuilles posées sur le bureau et se mit à lire…

 

_Capitaine,_

_Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire, que vous allez surement me râler dessus comme souvent, mais avouez que cela ne vous change pas trop du quotidien. Sauf, que cette fois, je ne serais pas là pour entendre vous conneries._

_Je suis partie, sans rien vous dire parce que je suis certaine que vous auriez finit par m'embobinée pour que je reste. Probablement en me racontant, je ne sais quel mensonge sur le fait que vous êtes un cul à roulette aveugle et patati et patata — quoi que aveugle n'aurait pas été un mensonge et un cul à roulette non plus, — je vous croyais différent. Mais non. Vous êtes comme tous ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'avec le dessous de leur ceinture. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous plaindre mais il me semble pourtant que vous vous débrouillé pas mal. Vous ne voulez imposer votre handicap à aucune femme alors vous papillonné de droite à gauche. Vous râlez sur Gaëlle ou même moi quand ça vous arrange. Mais vous vous n'êtes jamais en tort n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour tombée amoureuse de vous…_

Sur le parking devant la S.R.P.J. Fred se mit à hurler. Se fichant pas mal de savoir s'il y avait des gens autour de lui ou non. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de savoir ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui en ce moment. De toute manière en ce moment précis il n'avait qu'une piètre opinion de lui-même.

 

Lucie avait raison. C'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine d'insisté pour qu'il essaie de construire quelque chose tous les deux.

 

Quel putain de con, je suis. Hurla-t-il avant de bloquer les freins de la chaise et de fixé l'horizon.

 

*****

 

"Lucie ?" Pas de réponse.

 

Agathe Delambre se demanda ou était donc bien passé sa fille. Depuis plusieurs jours cette dernière n'était plus la même. Sa fille avait demandée sa mutation et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit elle avait été accepté mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

 

"Lucie, tu es là ma chérie ?" Toujours pas de réponse. Agathe alla voir dans la chambre de sa fille. Personne.

 

Elle décida donc de l'appeler sur son téléphone portable.

 

**_"Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone portable de Lucie Delambre, je ne suis pas la pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai dés que possible."_ **

****

"Ma chérie, c'est juste pour savoir si tout va bien. Tu ne m'as pas laissé de mot."

 

La mère de Lucie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Et c'est en se allant ou réfrigérateur pour y prendre du lait qu'elle le vit : un mot de sa fille qui lui disait qu'elle était allée chercher des croissants.

 

La bouteille de lait à la main, elle alla à la table de cuisine, la posa dessus, puis elle alla prendre sa tasse de café qui été prête, elle la prit de dessus la machine et alla s'asseoir à la table. Agathe était sur le point de verser un nuage de lait dans son breuvage lorsqu'elle fit l'heure. Et fronça les sourcils.

 

Treize heures trente.

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était du genre de sa fille de mettre autant de temps pour allez à la boulangerie et de revenir.

 

Agathe eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Une question s'imposa, depuis quand le mot de sa fille était il accroché au réfrigérateur ?

 

"Lucie dès que tu reçois ce message, appelle-moi." Lui demanda sa mère d'une voix emprunte de panique.

 

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout. Agathe savait que sa fille n'allait pas bien depuis qu'elle avait eu des mots avec le capitaine Caïn, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça… D'un autre coté, Lucie ne lui disait pas toujours tout.

 

Il y avait quelque chose avec le capitaine Caïn. Agathe Delambre en était presque certaine à chaque fois que sa fille lui parlait de lui ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Mais ces derniers temps tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de sa fille c'était de la tristesse et cela lui brisait le cœur.

 

Peut-être devrait-elle appeler Jacques pour en savoir plus. Il était proche des deux lui après tout. Elle but une gorgée de son café puis, elle reprit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Jacques Moretti.

 

["Jacques, c'est moi, Agathe."]

 

"Agathe, tout va bien ?"

 

["Pour moi tout va bien, oui. Je te dérange pas au moins ?"]

 

"Non, non pas du tout. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Il pensait que Fred devait s'attendre à le voir arriver, mais il pouvait encore patienter deux minutes. Prendre l'air lui fera le plus grand bien.

 

["Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui arrive à ma fille."]

 

"Oh là…" Ça ne s'annonçait pas être une discussion facile. Jacques soupira profondément avant de lui continuer. "Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la bonne personne pour t'expliquer cela."

 

["Que tu sois la bonne personne ou non, Jacques Moretti cela m'est complètement égal, tu m'entends ? Ma fille à démissionner alors qu'elle adore son boulot et je suis certaine que le capitaine Caïn y est pour quelque chose. Alors je t'en pris parle !"]

 

Moretti soupira une nouvelle fois mais se mit à table. À la fin de la conversation, Jacques décida d'un commun accord avec la mère de Lucie qu'ils allaient unirent leurs forces pour aider ces deux idiots à se réunir.

 

Ils se donnèrent rendez vous à la S.R.P.J., une heure plus tard.

 

*****

 

Lucie était perdue dans ses pensée au volent de sa voiture. Sa première idée était de faire exactement ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait sur le mot qu'elle avait laissé à sa mère sur le réfrigérateur. Mais elle avait changée d'avis sur le chemin du retour. Une fois rentrée, Lucie avait prit ses clés de voiture et avait emmené les croissants avec elle.

 

Pourquoi à t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'un mec comme lui ? Je n'ai donc pas apprit ma leçon avec Carsenti ? Ou Stéphane c'est vrai que Fred est bien mieux que tous les hommes avec qui j'ai bien pu sortir, mais je l'ai perdu à cause de ma connerie et de cette pétasse de journaliste. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à miss Sonia Darlan ? Tout ce qui l'intéresse à celle là c'est de pondre des articles sans se soucier de la vérité. Parce qu'elle est sophistiquée ? C'est tout ce qui le branche ? Non Caïn n'est pas comme ça ? Si ?

 

Oh, et puis merde ! Je m'en fou, il n'a qu'a rester avec cette idiote si ça lui plait, j'en ai plus rien à cirer.

 

Ensuite le c'est le trou noir.

 

Après un moment, Lucie parvient à rouvrir péniblement les yeux. Elle voulu bouger, sortir de la voiture mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

 

_Cette odeur ? Du sang ? Mais c'était impossible ! Elle était en train de rouler en voiture, oui c'est ça elle roulait en voiture._

Quelques instants plus tard Lucie Delambre entendit des sirènes au loin mais ses yeux étaient si lourds, dormir. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Oui c'est ça dormir. Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement.


	4. Scoop

Après avoir raccroché et mis ainsi fin à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la mère de Lucie. Moretti décida d'allez voir comment se portait son ami de longue date.

 

"Fred, comment tu vas ?" Lui demanda Moretti lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

 

"A ton avis comment je vais ? J'ai gâchée ma vie en atterrissant dans ce foutu fauteuil, j'ai foutu en l'air mon histoire avec Gaëlle. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon père pour Ben. Et voilà à présent que j'ai réussi à rejeté de ma vie la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. Non comme tu vois, tout va pour le mieux dans la vie de Fred Caïn… cul à roulette et connard.

 

"Dites-moi qui vous êtes et qu'avez-vous fait de Fred Caïn ?"

 

"Il est peut-être que tant que je grandisse un peu, non ?"

 

"Je répète ma question : Dites-moi qui vous êtes et qu'avez-vous fait de Fred Caïn ? Je l'aime Jacques."

 

"Ça moi, mon pote, je le savais déjà. Loin de mon l'envie de jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augures mais Sonia et le bébé…"

 

"J'assumerai la paternité, mais c'est tout. Sonia et moi c'est terminé."

 

"Désolé de te dire ça mon vieux mais je suis bien content de te l'entendre dire."

"Ouais, il m'avais déjà semblé qu'elle n'était pas trop appréciée au S.R.P.J."

 

Tous deux de retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent, Agathe arrivé en pleurs. Son maquillage avait coulé et Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un des personnages dans "Les noces funèbres" de Tim Burton.

 

Moretti alla à sa rencontre et Fred le suivit. "Agathe, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?" Lui demanda doucement le commandant. Pour toute réponse son amie se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Jacques mit ses bras autour de la mère de Lucie et heureusement car celle-ci était sur le point des s'évanouir.

 

C'est alors que Caïn remarqua le journal qui venait de tomber à terre. Il fronça les sourcils. Surpris par le fait qu'Agathe tenait "Matin de Provence" dans les mains, elle détestait ce journal encore plus depuis les événements qui s'était produits avec la mort de Carsenti, l'accusation à l'encontre de Lucie…"

 

Fred ramassa le journal et retourna les pages pour pouvoir lire les gros titres. Soudain il s'sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous lui. Les doigts se resserrèrent sur le papier, la couleur de son visage s'effaça. Son monde venait d'arrêter de tourner.

 

"Non. Non… NOOOON !" Hurla Fred tout à coup."

 

Jacques regarda son ami devenu blanc comme neige. Fred leva les yeux sur lui, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Puis doucement, tout doucement comme s'il était sur pilote automatique, Fred lâcha le journal et roula en direction de sa voiture.

 

"Fred ?"

 

Caïn ne répondit pas. Il continua simplement à pousser ses roues en direction de sa voiture.

 

"Fred où tu vas ?"

 

Toujours aucune réponse. Jacques l'observa pendant un moment monté dans sa voiture et démonter son fauteuil roulant avant de démarrer en trombe.

 

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce putain de journal, aujourd'hui ?"

 

Il appela Borel qui passait justement devant l'entrée. Celui-ci vint immédiatement en aide au commandant et prit en charge Agathe et l'aida à marché en la soutenant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui apporta un café. Moretti qui les avaient suivit du regard, finit par rapporter son attention sur le papier que le son ami avait laissé derrière lui.

 

Lorsqu'il fit la photo dans le journal et lui le titre juste au-dessus, il eu l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

 

**EX LIEUTENANT LUCIE DELAMBRE DU S.R.P.J. DE MARSEILLE, TUÉE DANS UN ACCIDENT DE LA ROUTE.**

Moretti regarda la photo, et parcouru l'article. L'article relatait l'élément en grand détails et mettait bien en évidence les erreurs qu'avait apparemment commise le lieutenant durant sa jeunesse et pendant ça carrière de flic. Insistant bien sur les manquements. Les doigts de Jacques Moretti se resserrèrent également sur le papier comme l'avait fait ceux de Fred peu de temps auparavant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur le nom de l'auteur de l'articule et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'articule était signé : Sonia Darlan.

 

Cette journaliste ne reculait décidemment devant rien. Elle n'avait aucun sans moral. Il savait sans aucun doute où s'était rendu Caïn. Et quoi qu'il celui-ci et décidé de faire il le soutiendrait même si Fred avait l'intention de mettre à sac la rédaction du journal et d'effacer dans les données des ordinateurs.

 

Les journalistes sont vraiment des fouilles merde, pensa-t-il sa ne lui avait pas suffi de mettre la vie de Lucie en danger avec ses spéculations à la con quelques mois avant maintenant, il fallait encore en plus qu'elle salisse son nom.

 

Jacques savait soudain avec certitude qu'il verrait la journalise dans quelques heures dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette garce voulait un scoop et bien elle va en avoir un scoop ! Se dit-il avant d'aller voir comment allait Agathe.

 


	5. Une petite Lueur

Fred conduisait sans vraiment réfléchir. Vivre sans Lucie ? Non il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Non sa vie n'aurait plus de sens sans elle. Sonia ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle ne l'avait même appelé pour le prévenir qu'elle faisait un article, un autre de ses articles pourri d'ailleurs.

 

_Si je lui mets la main dessus, je lui fais la peau ! Garanti même si je dois finir ma vie en taule ! D'un autre coté elle n'en vaut pas la peine cette journaliste de pacotille qui ne cherche qu'à se faire un nom et de la publicité._

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver excepté le fait qu'elle lui avait accordé de l'attention au moment où il en avait eu besoin peut-être. Oui ça devait être ça _._

_Lucie…_

Puis les gros titres et la photo se la première page lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n'était peut-être pas Lucie après tout. En ne pouvait pas vraiment voir grand-chose du visage et Sonia n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire des vérifications.

 

Une lueur d'espoir vient doucement se frayer un chemin dans le cœur du capitaine de police en fauteuil roulant. Fred espérait vraiment avoir vu juste. Mais s'il avait raison pourquoi ne l'appelait elle pas ? Peut-être que Lucie avec perdue la mémoire ou qu'elle était blessé quelque part et que son téléphone portable est fichu.

 

Doucement Fred ne t'emballe pas.

 

Fred roulait toujours en direction du journal Matin Provence, il se demandait si confronter Sonia avec l'article était vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Lorsqu'il avait quitté son supérieur et la mère de Lucie nulle doute que c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais a présent … Sonia s'attendait surement à sa venue, elle aurait sans doute un discours sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait écrit l'article et patati et patata, Fred n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre. Non il avait autre chose en tête. Quelque chose de bien plus sournois et bien plus amusant.

 

Lucie apprécierait surement se dit-il, alors il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

 

Son téléphone mobile sonna. Il roula jusqu'à ce que la route lui offre une sorte de bordure qui faisait en quelque sorte une extension à la route et qui offrait aux gens la possibilité de s'arrêter pour admirer la vie sur la ville de Marseille.

 

"Caïn, le seul et unique flic à roulette de Marseille, j'écoute."

 

["Salut mon pote, comment se porte ce bon vieux clown à bicycle."]

 

La remarque de son ami, le fit sourire ; mais le sourire n'atteignit pas son regard et lorsqu'il répondit, la voix de Fred eut un timbre légèrement rauque.

 

"Marquand, ça fait un baille, alors comme se portent les criminels à Paris ? Toujours aussi aimable ?"

 

["Ils me aient, donc oui, ils sont toujours aussi aimables. Dis moi, Fred, t'es certain que ça va ? Comment va Lucie au fait ?"]

 

Le silence qui suivant la question mit Marquand mal à l'aise.

 

["Fred ? Frédéric ? Caïn ? Parle-moi oh ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"]

 

" _Le Matin de Provence_ à annoncé son décès ce matin. L'article a été écrit pas Sonia Darlan." Dit finalement Caïn.

 

["QUOI ???? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!"]

 

"J'aimerais tellement."

 

["Mais attends une minute… Sonia Darlan… ce n'est pas ta Sonia par hasard."]

 

"Oui, je l'ai cru au tout début mais elle ne l'a jamais été. On était ensemble juste pour le sexe. Rien de plus. Sans attache."

 

["Je voix. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand on aime une autre personne. C'est pas toujours évident et ça fait mal, mais essayer d'aller mieux avec du sexe sans sentiment ça ne marche pas. Crois-moi. J'ai essayé. Mais dis-moi Sonia est certaine de ce qu'elle avance dans son article ?"]

 

"Ben, disons que cette chère Mademoiselle Darlan à tendance à ne pas vérifier ses sources. Et il est vrai que de la manière dont à été prise la photo, il pourrait subsister un doute. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'appelle pas si elle est effectivement encore en vie."

 

["Elle ne peut, peut-être pas. Où elle ne veut pas."]

 

"Oui sans doute, c'est pas comme si j'étais des plus facile non plus et en plus elle a démissionnée par ma faute."

 

["Tu n'arrives pas à lui dire franchement que tu l'aimes, et tu t'es jeté dans les bras de la journaliste quand les choses te semblait devenir trop sérieuses, je me trompe ? Lucie en a eut assez et, elle a démissionnée."]

 

"Ça sent le vécu."

 

["Tu n'as pas idée. Je lui aie dit que je voulais une histoire simple avec une femme, elle m'a répondue, je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui vie une histoire avec une autre femme. Résultats : on a faillit se perdre une nouvelle fois, un de mes collègue a été tué et au bout du compte, je suis revenue vers Alice parce que mon cœur n'en veut pas d'autre. Je l'aime et que je fasse, quoi que je dise, je reviendrai toujours vers elle. Si a la chance de retrouver Lucie, dit lui ce que tu ressens pour elle."]

 

"Sonia est enceinte."

 

["Un bébé ne sert pas à garder deux personnes ensemble. Alice à fait un enfant avec un autre, et ils ne sont pas resté ensemble, il est en cavale et il ne l'aimait pas. Si ne n'aime pas cette journaliste, ne reste pas avec elle, parce que c'est la chose "bien" à Fred, cet enfant grandira de toute façon avec ou sans toi. Et si tu reste avec elle pour le bien du bébé, ce bambin finira un jour ou l'autre pour en pâtir."]

 

"J'veux pas fuir mes responsabilités."

 

["Je sais, que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Fred. Mais prendre tes responsabilités signifie aussi voir l'intérêt de l'enfant. Tu n'as qu'à voir ce que tu veux faire et trouver un accord avec Sonia sinon."]

 

Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est du retrouver Lucie et de donner a Darlan une petite leçon qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt.

 

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?" Demanda Marquand.

 

"Tu n'aurais pas un journaliste dans tes relations par le plus grand des hasards ?"

 

["Justement si, c'est un ami et il me doit un service … C'est bien Sonia Darlan, ta journaliste…"]

 

"C'est pas ma…"

 

["… Journaliste, ouais je sais. Excuse-moi."]

 

"Oui, c'est bien son nom."

 

["Cette chère mademoiselle, risque d'avoir une petite surprise…"]

 

Caïn sût tout de suite au ton de la voix de son ami qu'il avait une idée en tête. Sonia avait une grosse erreur en publiant cet article, une erreur qui aurait des conséquences qu'elle était encore loin d'imaginer.

 

"Envie tout de même un copie de ce qu'il trouve ou de ce que trouve avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ok ?"

 

["Evidemment ! J'te rappelle dès que j'ai quelque chose."]

 

"J'compte sur toi. Fais le bonjour à Alice."

 

["Je n'y manquerai pas."] Lui répondit Marquand avant de raccrocher.

 

Fréderic Caïn avait un sourire aux lèvres après qu'il eut raccroché d'avec son ami Frédéric Marquand. Ce dernier lui avait remonté le moral.

 

_Peut-être que tout finirait par s'arranger._

  

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Moretti de ses plans, mais il voulait encore attendre un peu. Fred avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui.

 

_Je ne suis pas en bon terme avec vous là haut, j'le sais, je vous en veux pour ce que vous m'avez fais, du fait que vous avez permis à mais je vous en prie faite que Lucie soit toujours vivante et je promets d'essayer de mieux me comporter mais surtout de lui faire comprendre que le l'aime pour le restant de mes jours et les siens. Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire ça ?_

Caïn prit une profonde inspiration et admira la vue qu'il avait de la ville avant de redémarrer sa voiture et de reprendre la route. Fred finit par retourné à la S.R.P.J. il fallait qu'il explique à la mère de Lucie de ne pas croire l'article qui faisait la une du journal. Fred espérait juste qu'Agathe ne lui en tienne pas trop rigueur car apès tout c'était ses conneries qui étaient responsable en quelque sorte de la disparition de sa fille.

Et si, effectivement, Lucie, n'était pas morte… Qui était la femme sur la photo et où était Lucie dans ce cas ?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Aide-moi à te retrouver

  
**Six**   
**Aide-moi à te retrouver**   


  
  
  
Il avait pensé appeler Moretti mais s'était ravisé. Il était revenu à la S.R.P.J. il valait mieux qu'il lui expose son idée de vive voix. Et puis il fallait qu'il parle à la mère de Lucie.   
  
Mais il fallait qu'il commence par Jacques.  
  
Jacques Moretti fut surpris de revoir son ami si vite de retour au bureau.   
  
"Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt."  
  
"Tu m'étonnes. J'ai changé d'avis en chemin."  
  
"Pourquoi ce changement ?" Demanda le commandant tout en suivant Fred dans son bureau.   
  
"Alors que je me rendais au "Matin de Provence" pour dire ma façon de penser et ses quatre vérités à cette chère Sonia…"  
  
"C'est effectivement ce que je pensais que tu allais faire." Répondit Moretti en reculant une des chaises positionné devant le bureau de Caïn est s'assit.  
  
"Un amis m'a appelé, Frédéric Marquand, on se connait depuis un baille. Il appelait pour savoir comment j'allais et je lui ai parlé de qui est arrivé. Je sais c'est pas forcément la chose à faire, mais je le connais depuis pas mal de temps et…"  
  
"Minute… Marquand… Marquand… ne serait ce pas le commandant Frédéric Marquand par hasard ?"   
  
"Oui, c'est bien lui." Fit Caïn surprit par le fait que Moretti connaisse Marquand.   
  
"Excellent flic à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tête de mule comme un certain flic à roulette que je connais et qui à chaque fois qu'il le peut trouve le moyen de me pourrir la vie."   
  
"Ouais mais si le flic à roulette ne te pourrissait pas autant la vie, celle-ci serait bien ennuyeuse, tu crois pas ?"  
  
"C'est en effet une possibilité, mais je crois que ma vie serait cependant bien plus facile."  
  
"C'est ce que je disais. Ennuyeuse." Sourit, Fred.   
  
Son ami de longue date sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus là dessus de toute manière. Mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi le flic monté sur roues était déjà revenu. Ce n'était pas son genre, lorsque Fred avait quelque chose en tête il ne lâchait jamais, il était comme un chien à qui l'on donne un os. Il ne l'abonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de le ronger. C'était dans son caractère.   
  
Moretti se demandait ce qui l'avait fait dévier de son plan initial.   
  
Caïn assit derrière son bureau observait Jacques sans mot dire. Il prit un stylo et le laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Le silence entre eux ne les gênait pas mas la curiosité de Jacques lui fit mettre fin a silence le premier.  
  
"Alors raconte, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait rebrousser chemin ?"  
  
"Ben c'est ce que j'allais t'expliquer lorsque tu m'as coupé la parole."  
  
"Hmm. T'as raison. Mais continue maintenant, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a fait prendre une autre option sur ton idée de départ. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre."  
  
"Là-dessus t'as raison." Fit Fred en faisant reculer son fauteuil puis il le fit pivoter pour faire le tour du bureau. Il lâcha le stylo avec lequel il s'occupait les doigts et celui-ci tomba sur le bureau d'un coup.  
  
Fred avança son fauteuil vers Jacques Moretti en lui disant : "Je pense que Lucie n'est pas morte."  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"   
  
"Sonia."  
  
Moretti se redressa sur sa chaise. "Comment ça ?"   
  
"C'est simple. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la demoiselle n'est pas vraiment connue pour la fiabilité de ses sources, si source il y a. Lorsque j'ai vu les gros titre du journal, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai réagit comme Agathe. La photo n'est pas assez nette pour formellement identifier Lucie…"   
  
"Ok, je veux bien y croire mais si ce n'est effectivement pas elle, pourquoi ne nous contacte-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne prévient-elle pas sa mère ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été le meilleur des équipiers ou amis pour elle ces derniers temps. Tu me connais moi et ma fichue fierté mal placée."  
  
"Ça je t'le fais pas dire, mon vieux." Répondit Moretti en souriant, mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt.  
  
"Jacques ?"  
  
"Ou peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle est peut-être amnésique ou blessée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre."  
  
"Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir sa mère ?"  
  
"J'en sais rien. Mais je ne lui dirai rien pour le moment, en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir une certitude. Il ne faut pas lui donner de faux espoirs."  
  
"Je vais chez Lucie voir si je peux trouver quelque chose, un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous donner une direction dans laquelle chercher."  
  
"Ok, Fred, mais pas de conneries."  
  
"Tu me connais."  
  
"Justement !"  
  
Fred roula en direction de la porte et alors qu'il allait la franchir, Moretti l'appela.   
  
"Fred ?"  
  
Caïn fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant de 90° afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Tu vas laisser la journaliste s'en tirer comme ça ?"   
  
Il ne répondit pas mais un large sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Puis son fauteuil pivota une nouvelle fois et il disparu.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Seul dans un lit, Lucie se réveillait doucement en gémissant. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. La jeune femme essaya de se tourner dans le lit, mais changea quasi immédiatement d'avis tellement son corps lui faisait mal.   
  
Que c'est-il passé ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Fred ?  
  
Le lieutenant n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, c'était le trou noir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voulu porter une main à sa tête pour voir si elle ne saignait pas, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était attachée au lit dans lequel elle se trouvait allongée par des menottes.  
  
Lucie leva les yeux pour regarder ses poignets, comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien des menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets. Elle tira ses bras vers elle comme si elle pensait pouvoir se libérer tout en sachant bien entendu que c'était une manœuvre futile. Lucie essaya encore et encore sans succès. Son ravisseur ne l'avait pas bâillonnée, la jeune femme demanda donc en hurlant s'il y avait quelqu'un mais sa question resta sans réponse.  
  
Elle essaya de se rappeler mais rien. Rien. Elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir, mais rien, le néant, le trou noir et un mal de crane atroce.   
  
Mais pourquoi l'avait-on enlevée ? Cela n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle était partie de son plain gré. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à Frédéric Caïn tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit avec Sonia. Elle ne c'était jamais comme étant ce genre de femmes mais cela lui brisait vraiment le cœur de le savoir avec elle.   
  
Mais maintenant elle donnerait tout pour qu'il soit là. Lucie ne l'admettrait probablement jamais devant personne mais une chose était certaine à présent, elle avait enfin trouvé la personne avec qui elle était prête à prendre des risques. Des risques qui pouvaient lui biser le cœur mais même si c'était une tête de mule, Lucie était convaincu que Fred en valait la peine.   
  
Chose qu'elle lui dirait de vive voix, si elle sortait vivante de ce merdier. Le lieutenant soudain que personne de se poserait des questions à cause de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite au capitaine. Mais peut-être que sa mère irait voir Moretti en réalisant qu'elle ne rentrait pas.   
  
Sonia avait le champ libre à présent…  
  
Lucie, tu n'es qu'une idiote. Tu aurais dû te battre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui rendre les choses faciles et prendre la décision à sa place. Triple buse que tu es !   
  
Si seulement Fred pouvait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Lucie baissant soudain des yeux et regarda l'étui vide de son arme.  
  
"Merde !"  
  
La personne qui l'avait attachée au lit, lui avait également dérobée son arme à feu.   
  
Un millions de choses lui passa par la tête. Si cette personne se servait de son arme pour tuer quelqu'un ? Et si cette personne utilisait son arme contre Fred ? Cette simple idée la rendait folle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se libérer et sortir de cet endroit. Mais comment ?  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Lucie aide-moi à te retrouver … J'ai besoin de toi. dit Fred à l'intention de personne en particulier alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos dans le lit de sa collègue.   
  
Il se remémorait une fois de plus, le nombre de fois où il aurait pu où, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort pour elle que de l'amitié mais comme toujours les mots n'avaient dépassés ses lèvres.  
  
Je te promets que cette fois-ci, je le fais. Si je te retrouve, je t'épouse. Plus personne ne se mettra entre nous, on ne sera plus jamais séparé !   
  
Fred soupira et regarda ensuite autour de lui et sourit. Plusieurs photos de Lucie posant en compagnie de sa mère semblaient le lui rendre. Dis-moi où chercher. Il pensa alors à son journal intime. Il l'avait déjà lu, c'est vrai mais elle avait sans doute noirci de nouvelles pages après l'histoire avec Charline Lester. Fred ne savait plus quoi penser. Et si effectivement elle avait écrit de nouvelles pages dans son journal, avait-il vraiment envie d'en connaitre le contenu ?   
  
Les pensées intimes de sa collègues faisait souvent référence au travail qu'ils effectuaient ensemble et par conséquents ce qu'elle pensait de lui… certaines choses étaient très jolie et le remplissait de joie mais d'autres en revanche lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard reçu en plein cœur.  
  
Fred roula sur le coté et tendit son bras pour attraper son fauteuil. Une fois ce dernier dans la bonne position, Caïn cala les freins ensuite il se mit assis sur le lit avant de tirer sur son pantalon pour pouvoir mettre ses jambes dans la bonne position…  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred se dirigea vers la cuisine, avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre il lui fallait un café, sinon il ne tiendrait pas. Fred avait soudain l'impression qu'une partie de lui-même avait disparu.   
Ne m'abandonne pas, Lucie.  
  
Fred se prépara une tasse de café bien serré. Une fois que le café fut prêt il se mit à la table. Soulagé de ne pas s'être brûlé. La tasse de café fumante posée non loin, ses pensées se perdirent dans le monde de ses souvenirs.  
  
Allard, celui-là, flic à la retraite. Quel tordu, même s'il comprenait les raisons de ses actes, il ne pouvait pas l'excuser. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt le jour où, il l'avait rencontré : c'était il a deux ans et ce matin là, il prenait le petit déjeuner avec Lucie, ils discutaient en riant, ils avaient démarré un jeu de séduction consciemment ou non, Caïn n'en était toujours pas certain aujourd'hui.  
  
"Une bonne journée, ça commence par un bon petit déjeuner."  
  
"Je vois ça, oui…" Lui fit-il sa tasse de café à la main, prêt à en boire une nouvelle gorgée. "Après tout c'temps vous gardez toujours, une part de mystère pour moi."   
  
Tout en le regardant Lucie qui finissait ce qu'elle avait en bouche et essuyant ses mains à l'aide d'une serviette en papier lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir.   
  
"Allez-y interrogatoire." Lui sourit-elle, les yeux brillant, d'espièglerie.   
  
Caïn lui dit alors : "Vous cultivez votre image de garçon manqué, pourtant…"  
  
"Pourtant, vous avez découvert mon terrible secret, oui, j'suis une femme." Termina, Lucie d'une voix suave.  
  
"Ça vous va très bien c'maquillage."  
  
Lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle but une gorgée de jus d'orange.   
  
"Merci. Vous aussi."   
  
Elle prit alors un croissant "Vous en voulez ?"  
  
"On partage ?"   
  
Lucie fit, une drôle de tête parce que celle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille effectivement un morceau de la viennoiserie.   
  
Elle présenta le croissant à Fred et il tira dessus. Le bout qu'il tenait en main céda et il le mit en bouche et lorsque son téléphone portable de Caïn sonna, Lucie décrocha.  
  
Ils étaient tellement bien ce jour là, pensa Fred en prenant la tasse de café pour boire une gorgée du breuvage.  
  
Il reposa ensuite la tasse sur la table et décida de se mettre en quête du journal intime de Lucie. Fred ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Lucie l'avait remis à la place où il l'avait trouvé la première fois. Ce qui le surprit un peu. Peut-être que ça ne l'avait vraiment pas gêné qu'il l'ait lu après tout.  
  
Sous son matelas. Fred dégagea le journal, et lorsqu'il le déposa sur ses genoux, un morceau de papier glissa hors du livre et tomba à terre.   
  
Caïn le regarda tomber doucement, puis le ramassa et le déposa sur le journal intime de Lucie.  
  
Lorsqu'il y vit l'inscription son cœur s'arrêta et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Fred se mit à pleurer.  
  
  
A suivre


End file.
